Arauk-Nashal
Arauk-Nashal (Otherwise known as Ancient Powerful Evil, Old God of Draenor or Old God of Shadow), is an Old God trapped in the halls of Uldor in Draenosh, imprissoned by the Starseekers. History: His story goes in the dark ages before the ordering of any worlds by the Titans. He ruled Draenor as a black stone rock world, engulphed by green fogs. But then the Titans came and imprisoned him, leaving Colossi to safeguard his prison. However his influence soon spread across the now full of life world. He slowly corrupted his guards into flesh, creating gronn and then ogres, some however evaded this fate. He decided to destroy a mighty civilization of arakkoa called Apexis, who threatened his future freedom. He took control of their golems and destroyed them with their own tools. The mighty arakkoa civilization fell and he has used his powers to create an avatar of himself called Terokk in arakkoa form to take control of that mighty race, so that it would never rise again. Soon, his influence ran unchecked and he has even succeded to take control of the Emerald Dream of that world corrupting one of its keepers, the Raven Spirit Anzu. Later he even created a war between the orcs using the Dark Scar Clan. To his anger the Blood River War has been lost because of the Frostwolf clan. Then to his amazement a race of pure Light landed in Draenor bringing his plans close to destruction. But one day he allowed the Burning Legion to find the world to see the draenei, then he had happily watched the orcs getting corrupted and fighting draenei. His plans were closer to success then ever. The arakkoa even strated to summon him to fight the orcs, but they failed because of Gul'dan. However, the land was being corrupted and Arauk-Nashal's grasp over it grew and grew. He even has let the orcs to enter a world with 5 Old Gods, who he planned to free or seek their help to be freed. But then to his great anger he saw the orcs loose the war to beings from another world. He has then created a new plan which he was sure would work. He has given the orcs a new idea - portals in hundreds of new worlds, knowing that it would destroy Draenor. As the foolish orcs were opening the portals he was already feeling the power, the oceans and land trembled in chaos feeling his powers and then the wolrd shattered... but not completely. Some parts of it were still alive. Arauk-Nashal was still imprisoned. Then one day a new world was created from the ashes of Draenor. Arauk-Nashal awakened in it and felt the freedom once again. Though not full it was enough to create an army to fight itws inhabitants and corrupt the planet. He even has found a half-Old God prince in another wolrd and used his father to bring the child to him. However it didnt go as planned. They had destroy his physical form and Namalort got many of his powers and minions, though he got a link to him. But before he could do anything Triumvirate attacked him and defeated the Old God of Shadow at last. Now Arauk-Nashal is imprisoned in Uldor. Major Minions Two Wizards - Two Trolmanian Archmages who tried to harness Arauk-Nashals powers to open a portal in Draenosh and though succeeded, were killed and became Shadow Revenants. They are currently imprisoned in Uldor. Tiri - Slave of the Old Gods Namalort - It is believed that by infusing him with his own powers, he also got some powers over him. However no proof has been found yet. Minor Minions Faceless - The common troops of Old Gods Revenants - Elemental undead, lietenaunts of Arauk-Nashal Forgotten ones - Avatars of Arauk-Nashal, each possesses powers over a different element Elementals - Elite forces of Old Gods Colossi - Some were enslaved by him Primordial Oozes - It is rumored that they are first beings of Draenor. Category:Major Daily Peon Characters Category:Lore